A Spectre and Rider
by Read too much FF
Summary: After suffering a rejection from Arya, Eragon finds a girl who may be able to fill the hole in his heart. But who is she? Does she even exist? Or is she just a product of his imagination, created to comfort him?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: A Girl with a Dirty White Dress

A chilly wind started to rustle through the branches. The giant trees, calm and serene during the day, were now beginning to sway as the wind picked up. Among the trails of crushed leaves, elves, now just silhouettes in the dying sun, moved gracefully along the paths that wound through the forest. Some walked slowly, their eyes watching the tumbling leaves that fell slowly, but most walked quietly along, moving with purpose. The impending wind promised a strong storm. The storms that occasionally whipped through the elven capital were as powerful as the tropical storms that hit the coast. Those storms could destroy an entire harbor and a good portion of the city with it. This storm would uproot groves giant redwoods, tear off giant branches, and coat the city with leaves. Even the great Menoa tree would sway to the tune the storm would sing. But the storm would pass, trees would be sung back into places, branches would regrow, and within a week, Ellesmera would regain the peace and quiet that it enjoyed for centuries.

One figure walked along one of the paths. It was a young man, who's movements, compared to the elves were very clumsy. He had matted brown hair, a tan complexion, and a stocky frame. His most noticeable feature was his eyes. Most eyes, especially dark ones tend to reflect back at the person looking at them, either with sadness, anger, or happiness. But this teen's eyes seemed to draw the person in, causing them to somehow connect with him. This feature, combined with the teen's naivety, allowed him to easily form friendships with others.

It was the reflection of one certain friendship that caused the teen to stop, and sit down at the base of a giant redwood. He glanced up at the falling leaves and sighed. He thought back to the afternoon with the elven princess, in the royal gardens. They had walked peacefully through, and when she showed him her favorite flower, he had said that the flower's beauty mirrored hers. At this comment, she had coldly turned away from him, as if his words were poison.

He sighed again. Elves were strange. They lived behind manners, customs, and delicately phrased words. Each word has carefully considered, and a sentence often had many meanings. All emotions were seen as a character flaw, and they were rarely seen. It was strange to the teen. He had lived in a small village for most of his life. Simple phrases and emotion had been common in his interactions with others. The same was mostly true for all of cities that had humans, or dwarfs for that mattered. The teen looked up at the falling leaves, lost in his memories. Part of him loved being a hero and Rider, but often times he thought back to his life at his home village and sometimes, he wished he had it back.

_'Little one?'_ The familiar voice echoed through his mind.

_'Yes Saphira?'_

_'You should come up to the loft. Sulking out there with only make you cold and miserable.'_

Normally, the Rider would comment on her remark, but tonight he was tired, both physically and emotionally. '_Okay_' he thought in a dejected voice. He stood up, brushed the leaves out of his hair, and began to walk along the path that would lead to his loft. As he strolled sadly along, a flash of white caught his eye. He glanced up, and stopped, faintly surprised. Among the flurry of leaves was a little girl. She wasn't one of the elven children that inhabited the city. They had radiated life and happiness. But this girl was different. She seemed to be covered in shadow, and had a faintly cold aura. The Rider watched the girl wander among the trees. She seemed like a stranger, because she didn't see any of the paths that wound through the city. Her aura disturbed him, but just as she walked away, he called out to her. "Hey!"

She stopped and turned quickly. For a second, her eyes searched through the falling leaves, but after a minute, she saw him. She gave a small wave.

"Are you lost?"

She furrowed her brow. Her voice was soft and full of sorrow. "I don't live here." She gave a small sad smile. "I don't belong here"

"Would you like to come with me? There is plenty of space in the loft I'm residing in. You can stay with me tonight."

She looked up into his eyes. For a minute, she simply stared into his eyes. Finally, she muttered, "Okay" she strode towards him with quick steps. When she stood by his side, she looked up, "What is your name?" She said in a shy voice.

The Rider smiled, "I'm Eragon" He stretched out his hand. As she took it, pain suddenly shot through his arm, and ignited the scar on his back. White lights crossed his vision as his body fell to seizures. Every touch sent needles through his body, and Eragon felt that he was somehow being burned alive from the inside up. He stayed in this state for what seemed like decades. Finally, his legs gave out and he collapsed. Leaves swirled around him, and wrapped around him like a funeral shroud. He managed to look up into the girl's eyes. She smiled faintly and whispered happily, "I like you" He passed out, and with the next flurry of leaves, the girl vanished too, nothing left to indicate that she had even existed in the first place.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I'm writing at , so yeah, I don't own jack**

Chapter Two: A Crushed Flower

As the wind died down, the storm of leaves settled to the ground. Entire groves of redwoods had been uprooted, and the remaining trees were scored with scratches from the flying debris. A powerful storm like this was almost unheard of, and many of the elves privately thought that it was a sign of the decay of the forest caused by the fall of the Riders. Regardless if the storm was natural or an omen, the damaged suffered was already being repaired, both by the elves and the forest itself. Birdsong once again rang through the branches, filling the air with a sense of serenity.

Despite initial impressions, however, there was an undertone of panic. Elves were walking the trails again, but with a sense of urgency. Their eyes scanned quickly among the trees and branches, but they were still able to pick out every detail, from the smallest knot in the tree to the quickly moving animals of the forest. The animals themselves moved quickly from treetops and the undergrowth. Their behavior was odd too. Instead of fleeing away from the atmosphere of nervous tension, they seem to be part of it. Everything that was happening pointed to one thing. Something was missing, and everyone and everything in the forest looking for it.

Saphira glided close to the ground, like a giant bird of prey. Several times, her wings brushed the treetops, and once she had nearly crashed into the Menoa tree. Now she landed in the loft, her nostrils flaring. Pins of pain shot through her muscles every time she moved, and as she settled down, they cramped down of her like vices. She couldn't feel her wings, and her head spun, but her mind still focused one thing: the loss of her Rider. _'Two and half days' _She lamented, _'where is he?' _While Saphira pondered fruitlessly, another mind touched hers.

_'Bjartkular?_

Saphira sighed. Her mind was fading, but she managed to focus her thoughts. _'Yes, Emerald Eyes?'_

_ 'Have you seen Eragon?"_

_ 'No, any news?'_

There was a deep sigh from the elven princess. _'Nothing. We have combed the city, and an area of about a league around it. It's like he just vanished into thin air.' _

_ 'Please…tell me…if…' _Saphira's mind unfocused from the lack of food, water, and rest and she fell into a deep, uneasy sleep. Sensing Saphira's exhaustion, the elven princess withdrew from her mind.

"Arya Drottning?"

Arya opened her eyes to see one of her attendants waiting patiently at her side. "Yes, Lassiel?"

Lassiel bowed her head before answering, "Are you well? You seemed to fall into a daze. Perhaps my Lady should rest…"

Arya raised her hand irritably. "I am well." Lassiel bowed her head again. "Please inform my mother that Bjarkular is resting, and has seen no sign of her Rider." Lassiel, sensing the dismissal, drew back and disappeared into the foliage. Alone now, Arya sighed. She was very closed to start tearing her hair out. While she remained her stoic face, her mind was racing, and nothing she did made it slow down, let alone stop the spinning in her head. Nearly three days, and no sign of that blasted Rider! After his little stunt in the royal gardens, she had spent the rest of the day in her room, trying to regain her composure. It hadn't helped that her mother had summoned her after only 10 minutes after the incident. And to talk about Eragon, of all things! For over three hours, she had to answer questions about his health, the amount of time he was putting into his studies, how was his mental state, had any attacks occurred recently? The polite interrogation had dragged on until her mind felt tired from the strain of answering every little detail she had observed. In the end, her mother told her to keep visiting him and to report back to her. By the time she had returned from the long, awkward meeting, she had fallen onto her bed, her head aching, and hoped for sleep to claim her and end this horrible day.

_ 'And it didn't end,' _she thought with frustration. After only four hours of sleep, she had been politely hauled out her bed, handed her leather tunic, and told to assemble for an emergency meeting outside the place. As she bleary strode along the corridors lined with designs woven with vines, a small blossom brushed against her face. She caught it, and as she walked towards the entrance, cast a disinterested glance down at it. She stopped in her tracks, and examined it more carefully. It was a Black Morning Glory. She frowned, and glanced back at the gardens. Petals and stray flowers littered the ground, but she knew that her grove, the only keepsake of her companion Faolin, was sheltered from all of the elements by a powerful magical barrier. How had this one been blown off, and now that she thought of it, right into her path? Was this an omen? As she pondered, the flower slipped from her hands and, picked up by the breeze, danced its way through the forest.

A crowd had formed at the palace's steps, and Arya shook herself out of her reverie, and joined her mother at the head of it. She glanced around, startled. Almost every elf in Ellesmera had gathered at the steps. Glaedr, and Oromis, Eragon's teachers, stood by her, looking grim. She tried to sharpen her mind as her mother spoke, but she still missed the majority of the speech. Only one thing stood out: Eragon was missing, and no one could find him.

Arya felt lightheaded, and she sat down at the base of the tree that held the Rider's loft. Like Saphira, she had been combing the forest nonstop for over two days. _'Where is he?'_ she thought with a hint of panic. Even though he had reopened old wounds, he still was a close friend. _'Eragon, you better be safe for…"_

Her eyes flickered closed, and sleep claimed her. The Black Morning Glory blew passed her into a waiting hand, which slowly crushed it and left the remains at Arya's feet.

As two minds faded into sleep, another one started to awaken. Eragon stirred sluggishly, his eyes flickering open and shut. A small hand touched his shoulder. "Eragon?"

"Hm?" Eragon's eyes opened slowly. They were unfocused, so the forest around him was a blur.

"Wake up, Eragon."

"Saphira?" Eragon shook his head and reached out with his mind.

"No." There was a small giggle.

"Arya?" Eragon looked over his left shoulder, where the hand rested but there was no one there.

"No!" The voice rang his ear, irritated. Eragon flinched as the shout pounded on his skull like a hammer on an anvil. When he looked up again, he saw a white face framed with grey hair. The face was at eye level, so he guessed it belonged a child. The face pouted. "Don't you remember me?" Eragon focused his eyes. "You?"

"Yep!"

Eragon managed to stand up. He rubbed his eyes, and looked down. There she was! The little girl from yesterday! His bewilderment turned into concern. "Are you OK?" he asked worriedly. Her dress was torn into ribbons, and numerous cuts dotted her face and arms. The blood had dried, making her pale skin look like a white sheet stained with blood. He waved away her answer, "Never mind, we need to get you cleaned up." He glanced around, and smiled inwardly. They were right next to his loft. "Come with me, you need to get those cuts healed and…" He paused as her expression changed to panic.

"Someone's coming!" she whispered fearfully. She backed up, and started to fade into the undergrowth.

"Wait!" But she was gone.

Soft footsteps approached. As Eragon glanced over, a pair of elves walked quickly by, talking nervously.

"…been almost three days now."

"Master Oromis has tried every spell he knows, and the animals have not found…"

"Arya Drottning!" The footsteps stopped.

"Why is she out here, I thought…"

"Never mind that, we need to get her back to the palace."

Eragon listened as Arya was gently picked up and the footsteps moved away. Normally he would have gone with them to make sure that Arya was okay, but now, confusion rooted him in his spot. What was happening? When the pair of elves was out of earshot, the girl reappeared at his side. She was shivering, even though the sun's warm rays basked through the canopy.

"I'm scared," she whispered, "and tired." She yawned." Can I stay with you?"

Eragon looked back at her and immediately pushed his musings aside. Whatever was happening could wait. He nodded, and slowly ascended the steep stairs, gesturing her to follow. Several times he had to stop and catch his breath, and once he had lost his footing and nearly fell onto the forest floor. All the way up, the girl did her best to help him, despite her injuries. After an hour of walking, they managed to reach the door to his loft. She hurried through the door, and he stumbled through after her. She looked at the comfortable room with awe. When she saw Saphira, she froze in fear, her thin frame shaking. A hand went to her mouth, and she tore at her fingernails. Suddenly she ran behind Eragon, whimpering, with tears of fright in her eyes.

"She won't hurt you." Eragon said reassuringly as he turned around. The girl looked at him wide eyed. "Here" Eragon knelt down, and started to heal her. She watched in fascination as her torn skin knitted itself together. After he healed her, she yawned.

"There's a bath in the other room if you…" He started, but she had fallen into his arms, already asleep. He smiled gently, and placed the young girl between the sheets of his bed. As he started to move away, she gripped his arm and murmured, "I'm scared, will you sleep with me?"

He smiled and whispered, "Of course." With a groan, he lay down next to her, his body protesting at the sudden movement. She snuggled close to him, and he kissed her on the forehead. "Good night." With the little girl curled up happily in his arms, he fell into a dreamless sleep. As they relaxed into the blissful state of sleep, one of the girl's hands opened and a single petal fell out and drifted to the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**I can explain why this chapter is way overdue in two words: Writer's Block**

**Wow, I'm amazed that people are reviewing or following, this story. This is only my second one, (the first one was posted on a website that is now gone.)**

**I don't own anything. (Sad face)**

Chapter 3: Real or Imaginary?

Light filtered through the drapes, throwing beams of light that slowly crawled through the room. The progress of the light beams was the only thing that could measure time across the room. Slowly, they crept onto the bed and illuminated the single figure that rested on the sheets. The brown hair was dusted with leaves and twigs, and dirt covered the face. It was curled almost into a fetal position, like the body was holding something close to it. The eyes flickered open at random intervals, and half formed words were occasionally heard. A tray of food had been placed at the foot of the bed, and the flies that hovered above it clearly indicated that it had been placed there some time ago. A blue jay hopped onto the window still. It eyed the figure, and then the food. Slowly, it inched towards the tray, chirping with indecision. A gust of wind suddenly blew through the open window, and a shrill laugh echoed through the room. Frightened, the blue jay fled from the loft.

Eragon slipped in and out of consciousness. He felt people gather around him, talking in soft voices. What were they saying? He couldn't focus enough to pick out phrases or even individual words. The tones seem to be rapidly changing.

"How did he get here?"

"From the looks of it, he's been in here for a while."

"There was a trail leading from a small pile of leaves at the base of this tree, but if he was there, how did we miss him?"

"I don't know…"

Eragon opened his eyes. The room was empty. Had he imagined the voices? There was no sign that anyone was with him. He started suddenly. The girl! Where was she? He tried to rise and call her, but his voice cracked, and he was racked with a series of coughing fits as he collapsed. His vision was blurry, and his eyes were very dry. Slowly, the celling swam into focus. He felt dizzy, but he was able to prop up onto his elbow and slowly scan the room. His eyes fell on the tray of food, and his hunger overtook his concern. After twenty minutes, he managed to get the tray into reaching distance.

As Eragon ate, not really interested in what he was eating, he tried to remember what had happened. He remembered meeting the girl, then passing out. He had woken up and had taken her up to the loft to be healed. That much was clear in his mind. The remarks that he had heard, though, confused him greatly. From what he could gather, no one had seen him for days. How was this possible? He had been at the foot of his loft the entire time. Yet from the bits of conversation he had heard, no one could find him, or contact his mind.

This last thought caused Eragon to pause. He was awake now, and Saphira had not sensed it. _'Saphira?'_

'_LITTLE ONE!'_

Eragon flinched as the joyful roar rang in his head like a church bell. _'No need to shout,'_ he thought weakly, _'Where are you?'_

'_Just approaching the loft now. How do you feel?'_

'_Like I drank an entire barrel of mead, what's going on?'_

'_You've been missing for over three days! No one could find you! It was like you just vanished off into thin air. Then I wake up here, and you are asleep! What happened?'_

'_I don't know. I remember meeting a little girl, then having an attack. I must have passed out. After I woke up, I brought the girl here because she was injured. Must have fallen asleep.'_ He paused, _'did you see her leave?'_

'_No._' The answer was guarded. Eragon felt Saphira shift through his memories. As she did so, Eragon felt her stiffen. _'Little one, that girl doesn't live here.'_

Eragon started. _'But I saw her here, she must…'_

'_There are only two elven children here, and neither of them looks like that girl. She doesn't look…'_

'_What?' _Eragon snapped, but Saphira didn't answer. She was lost in thought, occasionally picking through his memories for clues. The silence was disturbing. Several times Saphira would talk to herself, whispering softly so Eragon could not hear her. Growing irritated at her silence, Eragon rapped softly on her mind, but it was locked down tightly. However, the general feeling he felt from her was concern and pity. Pity about what? Was he missing something dreadfully important? This fact caused a cold sweat to break out, and Eragon felt his breath becoming short. His pulse was rising, and dizziness due to lack of air started to wrap around his mind. Finally, Saphira spoke in a wary tone.

'_I think she was part of Durza's memories. It must have been triggered by the attack.'_

'_What? She was here! I healed her wounds, and she was right next to me when I fell asleep!'_

'_Little one, she doesn't live here. She even said so. I think this is another side-effect of the curse Durza left you.'_

'_But…'_

'_Just rest, I tell Master Oromis and Glaedr that you have woken up.' _Before Eragon could protest further, Saphira shut down their mental link. He sighed, and then slowly shifted into a sitting position. Sweat started to trickle down into his eyes; he automatically raised a hand to wipe it off. As his hand passed over his eyes, he caught sight of a white blur moving past. He whipped his head around, but saw nothing. Frowning, Eragon started to raise his body off the bed. "Hello?" he called out hesitantly. A small stirring greeted him. It was very close, maybe only a few feet. He pushed himself out of the bed, hissing as his limbs protested. Eragon lent against the bed, listening. The noise came again, below his feet. He knelt down, hoping to hear it more clearly. A small petal caught his eye, and he picked it up. As he examined it, something brushed against his ankle. His head turned, and saw a small white hand next to him. It came from under the bed. He leaned down, and saw a shape curled up on the floor. He smiled against his will, and tugged on the hand. "Come on out," he coaxed, "No one is here." Slowly the form of a dirty girl came up. She looked up at him, shivering.

"Are you okay?" His confusion faded away as he looked her over. Her wounds were gone, but she was coated with dust. "Why were you under the bed?"

Her voice was low and shaking. "I…I…was scar…scared. I heard people coming in. I didn't know if they were friendly, so I hid. People kept coming in and out, so I stayed under the bed." Her stomach growled. She blushed faintly, "Do you have any food?"

Eragon glanced at his tray, but it was empty. "Not at the moment, but I can get some very soon. In the meantime, you should wash up." He took her hand, and led into the bathroom. After a moment of explaining on how the bath worked, he started to leave.

"Wait, will…"

Eragon smiled. "No one will find you, they will be focused on me. Just bathe, and wait. I'll be back soon. Why don't you leave your dress outside; I think I can mend it." After a moment she nodded. Eragon stood outside for a minute, and then took the dress that was pushed out of the door. Footsteps and voices sounded from just outside. Sighing he placed the torn dress under the pillows of the bed. As the door opened, he gave an inaudible groan. This was going to a long day…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Explanations

Only a week had passed since the powerful storm had tore through the city, yet there was no sign of the damage caused. The forest itself had healed itself at an astonishing rate. Birds once again flew and sung through the companies. Among the branches, the sound of woodland creatures, too numerous to catalog, rang out from sequoias and the redwoods. The trees danced to the calm breeze, and the leaves that were blown off the branches flew in complex patterns. All was calm and peaceful in the elven city and its inhabitants. Well, most of them.

Eragon sighed as he circled the Meona Tree. The last week had been an unpleasant blur. Between the long explanations, the questioning, and the invasive medical exams, he had found himself with little time for rest. His mind was tired from the constant examination, and he felt like would never end. By the end of the week, he had fallen into a mild depression. He couldn't properly focus on anything, even the simple things. Often times, he would even forget to eat or drink. He ate about a meal a day, and only because he was reminded by…well someone. When he did eat, he felt like he had to shove the food down his mouth. Eragon knew that many people were worried about him, but to him they were more worried about his ability to fight rather than his health. It didn't matter, he thought, if he was depressed, suicidal, or even insane. Nor didn't they care about his physical health. To everyone, he was only a tool, a weapon of war. No one saw Eragon anymore; he was a Rider, Shadeslayer, and a vassal to Nasuada. He had no name, only titles now.

A leaf brushed against his face, snapping him out of his ruminations. With a sigh he looked around himself. While he could not see them, he could feel the presence of the watching elves. 'Great,' he thought, 'I'm being stalked like a deer being hunted by a pack of wolves' He sat down on one of the massive roots and closed his eyes.

"Hello?" the word was barely whispered, carried on the gentle breeze.

Eragon started, nearly falling off the giant root. "Who is it?" he asked in a low voice

"Look up!"

Eragon slowly tilted his head back, examining the thick branches directly above him. He smiled as a pair of white feet hung down, framed by leaves, from the branch directly above him. "What are you doing up there?" he asked in a teasing voice.

"Hiding."

Eragon looked around him, but no one was near the area. . 'Hang on.' He quickly muttered a spell that would repel anyone coming within five hundred feet around him, and overlaid it with another spell that prevented others from listening in. 'You can come down now; no one will bother us for a while.'

'Are you sure?' Eragon felt the hesitation and doubt running through her mind.

'Yes.' His reply was adamant, leaving no room for doubt. Suddenly, a white figure dropped down into his lap. He laughed as the girl climbed off and hugged him tightly.

She was less pale, now, and her face shone with life. The aura of darkness had faded, and now she looked like any other child. Her dress had been mended, but he thought, rather crudely. He made a mental note to find another one for her. "How are you?" he inquired.

"Good…I mean well. Really well." Her voice sounded happy.

"Have you been getting the food I left out for you?" A pang of disappointment went through his mind as he asked the question. Disappointment at himself; he felt horrible by leaving food out for her like she was a trained animal. At least, he consoled himself; she could sleep in the loft with him most nights. He often went down to the foot of the stairs late at night to find her sleeping there. She couldn't climb the steep stairs, so sleeping at the bottom of them was the closest she could get. He knew that, and would stay awake until he was sure that anyone that could see him was asleep or otherwise occupied, then silently creep down the stairs and bring her back to the loft. She always clung on to him, and forced him to sleep next to her. He smiled at that thought. This little girl was the only thing that kept him sane, because she liked Eragon, not the Rider. Nothing would…

"What are you thinking?" The young girl broke into his thoughts. She was sitting at his feet now, looking up into his eyes. Eragon looked down, and said, "Oh, nothing much. Hey we're friends right?"

The little girl beamed, "Best friends!"

"Could you tell me your name? I don't want to keep...what's worry?" It was a simple question, but it had a profound effect on the young girl. She fell into a fetal position at the base of the root and started to shake uncontrollably, tears streaming down her face.

Eragon immediately knelt down beside her, and took her shivering body into his arms. For a long time, the two stayed like that. Finally Eragon loosened his grip, and said, "I'm sorry." He gently wiped her tears away, and rubbed her back in a slow, soothing manner.

"Please don't hate me." It was a soft whisper, filled with resignation and pain. Eragon started with surprise. "I would never hate you."

"I'm…I'm…" The words were choked out. "…A spirit."

Eragon just looked at her with a gaping mouth. "What?!"

"Don't hurt me, don't hurt me!" She started to scream hysterically, trashing wildly in his arms. Eragon simply held on tighter, even when her nails dug into his flesh, drawing blood. "Shhh...its okay, I'm not going to hurt you or even leave you alone. Just tell me your story."

"You really mean it?" A tiny bit of relief was evident in her face.

"Cross my heart."

She sniffed, and began. "I don't how it happened…they were killed, everyone was. Bro came home, and lost it. He did…something…and it hurt! Mom, dad, the whole village came back! They were mad, and they made him….they took me…I didn't want to, but they dragged me with them. And then I was with them, in that body, as they made brother do horrible things! He never wanted to, but they made him! And I was alone, and they hated me. I saw a chance to leave and took it. I saw brother die, and he was…happy. Happy that he was free! I followed you; you were so much like him…you freed him! But then you came here, and they started to use you! Make you do horrible things! I saw that, and I couldn't let they use you like brother! They are hurting us! They want to control you like brother! NO, NO, I WON'T LET USE YOU!" her words turned into hysterical cries, and she started to hyperventilate. Before Eragon could stop her, she fell into a seizure, screaming until her voice cracked. He couldn't hold her, couldn't comfort her. All he could do was wait. When she finally stopped, he took her back to the loft to let her sleep. As he carried her, his mind was spinning, but he knew two things; he would NOT allow himself to become a tool, and he would take care of this girl, no matter what.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you all for caring!

Chapter Five: Change is Good, Right?

The trees were bathed in the dying rays of the sun. The rising and setting of the sun has been a constant in history, and it is believed in many cultures that the color of the rising and setting of the sun can denote changes in the land and its people. While the elves did not believe in this, they do realize that certain colors have an effect on the mind of all animals.

Saphira knew this from glimpses into Eragon's mind about his native culture and their belief, and the teachings of their masters. So when she saw that the trees were covered in an unusual purple, it added more disquiet into an already worried mind. Purple is the color of change, but it doesn't tell if that change is good or bad. Now purple rays covered the tree that held the Rider's loft, and to her, it was another omen that denoted the strange transformation in her Rider's mind. No one seemed to care, since he had now thrown himself into his studies; they were simply happy that he had made huge leaps and bounds in his abilities. However there is a consequence for every change, and it seemed that she was the only one who saw those consequences. She sighed, and reached out her mind to the one person who might be willing to help her.

'_Emerald Eyes?'_

There was a long pause that stretched for minutes. Just before Saphira decided to cut the link, the smooth mind of Arya's touched hers and responded.

_'What is it, __Bjartskular?'_

_ 'I am in grave need of your help. The situation that I am facing is of the utmost importance, and as far I know, you are the only one to see as well'_

'_What is this problem that no one can help you with?'_ Concern radiated from her thoughts.

'_It concerns my Rider, or rather the shift in personality he has had.'_

Arya's tone quickly became bored. _'There is no major change in him that worries me. If anything he has became more…'_

Saphira grew angry and the emotions spilled into Arya's mind, causing her to pause. _'You see only the work that he has completed, not the effects of the mindset that allowed him to accomplish it. Look, he has closed his mind from everyone! He studies hard, but rarely eats or drinks! He does not seem to be able to interact or even communicate with others. He simply goes through the motions, without being aware of his environment. He even just vanishes for hours and no one can sense him! Have you looked at him lately? My Rider seems to have none of the animation or spirit he once had. If this continues, he might just become a puppet for everyone to use! I know somewhere inside of your mind, you liked the naïve boy who saved you. Are you willing to let him slip into…'_

'_Enough' _The reply was terse, and Saphira could sense that she had struck a nerve in Arya._ 'Even if I did care for the immature boy that Eragon once was, what would you have me do? He has to grow up at some point.'_

'_Aye, but not like this. He should grow with beliefs and support. Only that will shape him into the man who can inspire the Varden, and have the mental strength to combat the black king. You had the strength to resist the Shade only because you had people to protect, and beliefs that anchored you. Even now you still talk to me when you are in distress to sooth your mind. Do you think Eragon can have strength when he has nothing to fight for? How long would he last without the support of others, and the need to protect them?'_

There was a dead silence that seemed to stretch out for hours. Finally, the resigned reply came. _'Your argument is sound; we cannot afford a Rider who fights for nothing. It is possible that he would be able to be swayed by others who give him a reason. What would you have me do?'_

Saphira nearly howled with rage. Did no one care for her Rider? Everyone was more interested in his ability to fight, not his wellbeing. Still, Arya was trying to help, unlike everyone else. _'Talk to him; bring him out of his shell. He cared for you, and part of the reason that he could continue to fight was the need to protect you.'_

'_I am not some…'_

' _You are missing the point Emerald Eyes. He fought to protect you, Roran, Nasuada, Orik, and a few others. In his mind, he failed to protect Brom and Murtagh, and that failure haunts him. You and the others are family to him, the only people who see him and not the titles he holds. This fact keeps him centered and gives him the will to fight on. Without that, he will be fall into the darkness that surrounds him. You have the ability to stop that descent. He has helped you, can't you do the same for him?'_

'_I…I…don't know…'_

'_Besides, if I had wanted a Rider who had no emotion and would blindly follow orders, I would have chosen an elf.'_ Arya started to protest against this statement, but Saphira quickly cut her off. _'He saved your life, now it is time to repay the debt that you owe him.'_ Before Arya could retort, she cut the mental link. _'I hope she does the right thing. She does owe us, and if she doesn't believe that, I'll make sure to remind her of the fact. In a __very__ harsh manner.' _With this thought in mind, she fell into an uneasy slumber.

Arya sat down on the forest floor, disturbed and confused. With Eragon learning at a phenomenal rate, her mother had told her that there was no reason to stay close to him. She had felt relief at first and had not seen the Rider since, but lately she had been a little worried about him. She had dismissed the thoughts as a left over remnant of the mask she had used to stay close to him, but Saphira was right in a way. She did owe him, and she admitted to herself that part of her missed the Rider that could distract her from her worries and dark memories. With this in mind, she stood up, and started to search for Eragon.


	6. Chapter 6

Bright Watcher: Thank you for the review! I agree that the fic has been mostly focused on Eragon so far, but I felt it was necessary to set the relationship between him and the little girl (who was supposed to be named 2 chapters ago, wow I can't believe I haven't done that yet ^-^;) so that I can explore how the two interact with the outside world.

I have just realized I haven't done a disclaimer since chapter 4, so insert standard disclaimer here!

Chapter Six: A Confrontation, A False Impression

A stiff breeze caused loose leaves to shower down onto the forest floor. It was an unusual sight, and it obscured the sight of many animals, since leaves are larger in size than raindrops. Even the elves that had memorized the trails that connect the city, moved slowly, often brushing errant leaves that clung to their faces and hair. It was an odd sight, and many elves, old as they were, had never seen anything like this.

Arya felt the same way as she slowly weaved through the trees searching with her mind. She shook her head as a thick pile of leaves blew across her face, and tangled itself into her hair. Closing her eyes, she again sent a mental pulse that ran through the forest. She sensed every animal and elf present in the city except the object of her search, Eragon. She leaned against a tree, pinching her forehand with one hand, hissing in annoyance and exasperation. Two hours, and not one sign of him! He had disappeared like he had a week ago. That time, it had been explained away as another side effect of the mysterious attacks, but Saphira had mentioned that Eragon had left the loft only a hour ago, and he showed no physical or mental strain, which were the main trigger of the attacks. She sighed, and then resumed her search. After another hour, she found herself at the giant clearing that held the Meona tree. She turned her head slowly, examining the clearing. There! A head of matted brown hair peeked up from one of the massive roots. She walked swiftly to it, and then stopped in surprise. Was he talking to someone? She didn't sense anyone in the area. Her brow furrowed, and her lips tightened. Arya slowly crept up behind him, pressing her back against a root to hide her figure.

"I know you're there, Arya. Please come out, it is rude to spy on me. Although I am sure that the word 'privacy' has no meaning to you when it involves me." The voice sounded cold and bitter. Arya winced slightly at the tone. Why? Was this part of the change Saphira had mentioned? Certainly she couldn't remember a time when he had sounded that cold to her, or anyone at for that matter. She hesitated, trying to school her features into a sympathetic mask.

"Please come out and talk to me face to face." She stepped around the root, and faced Eragon. He was sitting down, looking up at her with a critical eye. She immediately felt unsettled, and even a little afraid. She quickly brushed her feelings away and tried to start a conversation. "How are you faring, Eragon?"

"I am in good health."

"How go your studies?"

"Arya let us not waste our time answering questions we know the answers to. What is the purpose of your visit?" The question caught her off guard. She stalled for time, "You have seem to lost your manners. I thought I impressed upon you the importance of them in elven culture before we came here."

"Perhaps, but it is impolite to eavesdrop too." She had no comeback to that remark.

"I am sorry."

"I accept your apology. May I ask you why you have come to talk to me?"

As the tense conversation continued, a pair of eyes watched the pair. They focused on the elven princess, looking at her with hostility. As Eragon and Arya began to walk, they disappeared with a rustle of leaves. Just out of view of the Rider and princess, a small figure fell behind them.

Eragon sensed her presence. He motioned to Arya, and the pair began to walk. As they moved, the little girl followed them. She was curious about the princess. Why was the elf interested now? She had tailed the princess before, and she knew that she and her mother were only interested in him as a weapon. That thought stopped the girl cold. So her Eragon was just a weapon to that bitch? That elf should be grateful to her Eragon! Instead, she looked down on the man who had saved her life, and only was his friend because of orders. Well that would change now! She would make sure that little whore knew what Eragon had saved her from by making her relive her torture again! Over and over, until her fragile little mind shattered from pain! And then when she looked for salvation, she will see only HELL WAITING BREAK HER PRETTY BODY AGAIN! Grinning, the girl disappeared behind a curtain of leaves, ready to tear into Arya like a hunting tiger.

Arya shivered as a wave of fear suddenly washed over her. Eragon noticed this, and said, "You appear to be ill. We will discuss this topic later."

"I am fine." She said.

"You are pale and shaking. Why don't you rest?"

Arya was starting to lose her temper. "Do you doubt my words? I. Am. Fine."

"I think not." Came the cool rely.

Arya exploded, "God dammit Eragon, what the fuck is wrong with you?! Eragon didn't seem to be affected by the outburst. He merely lifted an eyebrow in response. She nearly screamed at his reaction. "Look, Eragon, everyone is…" She choked off as the ancient language stopped her next words.

"Worried? If you can't say so in the ancient language, then it is a lie."

Rage overtook her, taking away all of her restraint. "You always are causing problems for me! No matter what! First I have to save you because you charge in and try to fight Durza alone! Then I have to stay by you for weeks on end just because I was ordered too. Now you hide everything, and I am told to find out what! Why can't you…" She was stopped by the hurt expression on the young Rider's face.

"Is that what you really think about me?" The voice was a whisper now, low and full of pain. "Do you too see me only as a weapon?" Arya stared at him blankly before she realized what she had said. "Then I'll stay out of your way." He turned dejectedly, and started to walk away.

Arya started to panic. "Wait! I didn't mean that!" He was still walking away! "I'm sorry!" He glanced over his shoulder. "No you're not." His voice was cracking and his body shaking "Your words were spoken in the ancient language. They are true."

"So are these! I was just…"

"Goodbye. Kachina was right about you." He was gone.

Arya stood in horror, with tears running down her cheeks. "What have I done?" She whispered. No one answered her, except the whistling of the leaves. She leant against a root, shaking with sobs. There were two people that saw her as a person. Now, because of an angry outburst, they were gone. Arya collapsed onto the ground. She hadn't meant those words, she was just mad! But, like she had once told Eragon, you had to choose your words with care when speaking to an immortal. They would remember it, and could hold a grudge for a very long time. A sudden thought broke in on her self-pity. Who the hell was Kachina?

Kachina grinned and her eyes flashed red. Now she could begin her torture! The thought was making her shake in anticipation. She slipped away from the clearing, leaving the crying elf alone. After all, she couldn't let her Eragon be sad over that whore, right?


	7. Chapter 7

Still don't own anything, do you think I would write fan fiction if I did? If I wrote the books, Eragon and Arya would have left together. I mean, come on, Riders can't choose sides, and Arya is a Rider now. How the hell can she still be Queen, it's a conflict of interest! And she…

"Deep breath"

Okay, I'm good now

Chapter 7: The Other Side Revealed

It was night now, and for once, nothing unusual was happening. The sweet smell of the pine trees permeated through cool air, and above, the stars started to show twinkling stars, which flashed out their cryptic code. A full moon rose, and bathed the forest floor with pearly light. Many elves decided to stay out tonight, to enjoy sights of the sky and the smell of the forest. A few elves had ascended to the canopy with pen and paper. They would stay there all night, and track the movement of the stars above. Others gathered near the Meona tree and look at the groves of pearly flowers that only bloomed in the full moon. Rumor was that Linnëa had sung this special flowers right after she killed her lover and when they would opened in front of the Meona tree, she would be reminded of the crime she had committed.

Normally, the blooming would bring Arya out to the grove, for she had fond memories looking at the grove with her family and friends, but tonight she could not bear to go back to the sight of one of her most foolish mistakes. In fact, she couldn't leave her room, because she couldn't face explaining to anyone why there would tear stains on checks. As the moon rose, she lay on her bed, trying in vain to convince herself that this was a bad dream that she would wake up from. Closing her eyes, she tried to block out her memories and fall into the blissful realm of sleep. '_Yeah, like that would happen,'_ she thought bitterly. Her dreams, or nightmares really, were full of pain too. Memories of her torture haunted her dreams and gave her no rest. For the hundredth time, she tried to contact Saphira. Her mind again felt the shell around the dragon's mind, and no matter how much she pushed, she couldn't break through the defenses and talk to her. What would she say anyway? _'I just crushed part of his life instead of trying to help him and I'm sorry?' _Yeah right. Arya shifted onto her side, and breathed, trying to still her mind and her racing heart. It was impossible to do, with the sound of music echoing through her head.

Wait, music? Arya jumped out of bed, pulling out the knife she kept in her drawer. "Who's there?" She demanded. The empty room gave her no answer. "Show yourself!" she demanded. A giggle sounded in her ear, and she whirred around, knife held in a defensive position.

"Do you really think that piece of metal can help you?" The voice was mocking now. Arya looked around, but saw no one. "How could you hurt me? But I can hurt you." The room started to become cold, and the air thick. "You deserve it you know. You hurt him, when he did nothing to you. Not that you cared anyway."

"That's not true!"

"LIES!" Arya collapsed under the killing intent of the voice. "I saw you being ordered to stay close to him. To fake being his friend! To pretend to care! He gave you kindness, respect, even love! But you didn't care, did you?"

Arya choked out, "Yes, I was ordered, but now I understand how foolish I was! Just let me try to make it up to him!"

"Sorry whore, but he's MINE!"

Arya screamed as the music increased in volume, and tore into her mind. The room spun out of view, and she tumbled into a void. As she fell, flashes of her life shot by her, overloading her mind. Finally it stopped, and she collapsed. She raised her head slowly. Her room was gone. She was now in a white empty room. As she rose onto one knee, a foot came out and struck her solar plexus. She fell on her back, hissing in pain. A hand seized her head, and forced it to look into a face. The face belonged to a young girl, with dark hair framing it, and red eyes blazing like a wildfire. Arya started to struggle, but chains come out of the floor and pinned her to the ground. "Sorry but this is MY world. I control reality here and you are now at MY MERCY!" Arya looked at the face of her captor and stopped, her eyes wide as she started to understand. "You're…Kachina."

The face broke into a grin. "Yep!"

"You're the one that changed Eragon's personality. Warped his mind!" Arya's expression grew murderous.

"No, my silly little princess not warped, freed. He was surrounded by lies, being forced to fight this war. I merely freed him." The voice was eager now, and the words tumbled out, "He is a fine man, you know. A heart of gold, and an innocent mind. Plus he is quite handsome. I have looked through his memories and I have found the perfect vessel for me to inhabit. I think her name was Trianna." Arya started at the name. "She is power hungry, and it will be easy for me to entice her to summon me for power. In my current physical form, I am too young for Eragon, but Trianna is the right age. Don't worry," Kachina cooed as Arya start to struggle again, "I'll take good care of him. Unlike you, I have and continue to treat him with kindness and love. Maybe if you're a good girl, I'll let you attend our wedding. Will Arya be a good girl?" The smile was feral and Kachina laughed as Arya redoubled her efforts to escape, snarling like a wolf. "I guess not. Well, have fun!"

Kachina vanished, and Arya suddenly found herself chained to the wall in a familiar cell. '_No, no, no, no!'_ Red eyes appeared from behind the bars, and the cold laughter of Durza rang in her ears as he unlocked the cell, and approached with a table of surgical tools in his hands. Arya steeled herself as he approached with a small scalpel in his hand. Kachina's voice came out of Durza's mouth. "Eragon saved you from this, and you showed no gratitude! This time, no one will save you!" The music came out of the background, and Durza, in Kachina's voice, started to sing.

"I'm in the business of misery, let's take it for the top

She's got body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock

It's matter of time before we run out

But when I thought he was mine, she caught him by the month"

Durza started to cut into her flesh.

"I waited a long time, she finally set him free

I told him I couldn't lie, he was the only one for me

Two weeks and we caught on fire

She's got it out for me but I wear the biggest smile"

Durza pulled her head down by her hair and sung softly into her ear.

"Whoa, I never meant to brag

But I got I got him where I want him now

Whoa, it was never my intention to brag

To steal all away from you now

But God, does it feel so good

'Cause I got him where I want him now

And if you could then you know would"

"No," Arya whispered, "I would never do that to Eragon"

" 'Cause God it just feels so

It just feels so good

Second chances they don't matter, people never change"

"Not true!" Arya cried out.

"Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that will never change

And about forgiveness we're both to have exchanged"

I'm sorry I passed that out, now look this way!

Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you

Looking as innocent as possible to get to who they want

And what they like, it's easy if you do it right

Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!

Whoa, I never meant to brag

But I got I got him where I want him now

Whoa, it was never my intention to brag

To steal all away from you now"

"Yeah, right," muttered Arya.

But God, does it feel so good

'Cause I got him where I want him now

And if you could then you know would

'Cause God it just feels so

It just feels so good"

"I bet you like controlling him" Arya spat out.

Durza paused and laughed coldly.

"I watched his wildest dreams come true, not one of them involving you

Just watch my wildest dreams come true

Not one of them involving you!"

"Eragon, I'm sorry," whispered Arya, "don't lock me out of your life"

Whoa, I never meant to brag

But I got him where I want him now

Whoa, I never meant to brag

But I got I got him where I want him now

Whoa, it was never my intention to brag

To steal all away from you now

But God, does it feel so good

'Cause I got him where I want him now

And if you could then you know would

'Cause God it just feels so

It just feels so good"

(A/N) Durza is singing 'Misery Business' by Paramore. Please listen to it; I think it fits the chapter well.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer, I do not own the Inheritance Cycle

Chapter Eight: Reactions

Morning broke upon the forest, dusting the trees with orange light. Up above, some stars still showed bravely against the rising suns, but they would soon vanish. A few of the tallest trees rustled as the elves who were studying the stars left the dim light of the canopy to the still darker regions of the undergrowth. Many elves were retiring to bed, having stayed out the entire night admiring the grove of silvery flowers that dimmed and brightened with the rising and falling of the full moon. There were only thirteen full moons a year, so the blooming of these special flowers were somewhat of an occasion. Everyone who could would gather and quietly observe it, and it was one of the few times that the population of the elven cities would gather in one place. Ironically, the sight of the blooming flowers often brought many elves together through their beauty, despite their original purpose to serve as a reminder of a terrible tragedy.

For the first time in her long life, the night of the blooming had marked a time of giant pain rather than peace. Arya lay on the floor, drifting in and out of her nightmares. Her body was collapsed on the floor. She laid on her side, her face gaunt, and her hair in an untidy pile. Her right hand lay next to her face, which was frozen in an expression of pain. While her eyes were open, they were glazed over, and unfocused. The most disturbing fact was the pool of blood by her head, which came from her eyes, nose, mouth, and fingernails. Arya lay there, until a ray of sunlight hit her white face. The sunlight caused her face to restore to its natural tone, and her eyes to blink. Slowly, she raised her head, trying to take in her surroundings. The cool wooden floor assured her that she was awake, and free of that horrid nightmare. She sighed and tried to sit up, but she collapsed into the pool of blood, racked by a strong fit of coughs. She tried again and managed to sit up with the aid of her hands. Suddenly, she doubled over and a pool of dark and red liquid came from her mouth. After ten minutes, Arya was quite sure that she had thrown up a pint of blood onto the floor. She managed to drag over to her bed and used it to slowly come into a somewhat upright position. As she clutched the frame of her bed, Arya suddenly was aware of the wounds on her body. But that was impossible! It was just another nightmare! She looked weakly around the room, then stiffed like a deer caught by a pack of wolves. A thread of blood came from the puddle. Slowly, it climbed up the wall opposite of her, and started to form words in an elegant, flowing script.

**Not quite.**

Arya shot up, swaying as the sudden movement caused her head to spin. "Kachina?!" No response. She looked around widely. The words made of blood suddenly started to shift. Some letters moved, some were added, and some disappeared, falling onto the floor.

**No need to shout.**

"How…?"

**Don't worry about that. We have much to discuss about… let's call it a light punishment.**

"LIGHT?" Arya's words were shrill and incredulous. "You tortured me all night!" The words again shifted into a new message.

**You deserve far, far worse. But rest assured, I have many plans for you. I think I'll continue the traditional torture before moving to something more…interesting**. Suddenly, the room changed into the cell she had spent so many long and painful months.

Arya watched as a scene played out in front of her. She started to hyperventilate. "NO, NO!"

** Yes, yes. And remember, any injury in your mind will appear on your body. No magician will be able to heal them too. Only one person can, and after what you did to him, I highly doubt he will help you. **The words turned into streaks of blood that trickled down the walls.

Arya immediately reached out, screaming for Eragon or Saphira. She couldn't take this! Not again! _'SAPHIRA! ERAGON!'_ For over an hour, she sent out her plea for help across the forest, but no one answered. Finally, an angry reply rang into her head. _'Haven't you caused enough harm Emerald Eyes?'_

Arya sobbed in relief. _'Help…me…please!'_

_'Why?_' The reply was spat out with venom.

Arya had no energy to reply. With the last of her energy, she sent the relevant memories over, then collapsed into her bed, spent and broken. She curled into a fetal position and cried herself into sleep. Hours passed in silence. Whimpers came from the bed, and new, fresh blood started to stain the snow-white sheets. Suddenly, the sound of hurrying footsteps became audible. It grew louder, then stopped outside the room. A hesitate question came through the wooden door. "Arya? Are you there?"

"Yes." The answer was whispered, and then grew slowly in volume. The door opened slowly at first, but was suddenly thrown out. The figure at the door rushed over. "Arya? By the gods, what happened?"

"Kachina."

Eragon brushed away the answer, and started to heal her many wounds. Several times, he had to rest. After an hour, Eragon finally finished, and drew the sheets over her shaking body.

"Thank you." Arya couldn't look into his eyes, ashamed. How could he even stand to be near her? After what she had done to him? But he had come here, and even had healed her. Arya felt a tiny grain of relief. Kachina had been wrong. Thanks the fates.

"Don't mention it." The answer was weary with strain. Eragon started to walk away.

"Wait, don't…" Her weak plea was cut short by the sound of a dragging chair. Eragon sat down by her bed, looking down at her with a troubled expression. _'This is getting out of hand.'_ he thought, as he put a hand over one of Arya's limp hands. She immediately grabbed it and held it, clutching it like a life rope. As Arya passed out from physical and mental stress, he called out to the culprit of this terrible crime. '_Kachina?'_

_ 'Yes?'_ The answer was happily returned. It sounded quite innocent.

_'We need to talk.' _


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer:…Do I really need to do this?

This one is short. Originally, chapter eight & nine were originally one chapter, but I felt splitting it made the story flow better. That, and I felt that a long argument was unnecessary. Sorry if you feel otherwise. This is the last chapter. I could take this farther, but I don't intend to rewrite 3 books. Still, if anyone wants to, you can continue the story. The ending will probably piss people off, but I think it's time to put my pen down.

Chapter Nine: No Turning Back

The golden rays of the sun threw the shadows of the elms and redwoods across the bedroom floor. The sun was touching the horizon. Was it dawn or dusk? Difficult to say; no one had noticed the passage of time. Only one thing mattered now, and that was the decision that one Rider had to make. He stood in the corner of the room, veiled in shadows. He was leaning against the wall with his head down, deep in thought. Finally, he looked up to the two figures that were the center of his troubled thoughts. On the chair, with her legs drawn into her chest, sat Kachina. She looked annoyed, but was silent. In a way, she looked like a child receiving a punishment for something that seemed unfair. Her lips were pouting, and she stared stonily at the woman who was lying on the bed. Arya, on the other hand, looked at the child with rage. Her fingers were constantly twitching, as if she want nothing more to wring Kachina's neck, and all of her muscles were tensed so much that they were shaking. He sighed wearily, pinching his bridge of his nose with his right hand. It had been a very good idea to soundproof the room once Kachina had entered it. The constant shouting and screaming probably could have been heard for leagues. As it was, it had been so loud, it had made his head throb painfully.

"Just get rid of her, Eragon." Kachina's voice was low and hostile. She glared darkly at the elf that lay among the blood stained sheets. "She doesn't deserve you, after all that she did to you."

"Get rid of me?" The reply was biting, "You're the one who should leave, monster. You have no right to be here." Arya paused, and coughed up blood. Eragon came out of his corner, and handed her a handkerchief. She accepted it with a murmur of thanks. Kachina's eyes watched impassively as she spat out blood and wiped her mouth. "In fact, I should kill you right now."

"For what? Actually caring about Eragon? Need I remind you that you had to be ordered to stay near him? And you left so soon as you could, too. Even when he needed you." Kachina's voice sounded bored.

"He wouldn't have needed me if you hadn't corrupted him! You're nothing more than a piece of that accursed Shade, by the fates!" Arya's tone was full of venom and hatred.

"Corrupted? That's rich. Isn't that what you and your mother were doing? You were only staying close to Eragon so that you could control him. He cared for you, and you used that love to manipulate him. I overheard all of your conversations with the Queen. Sounded more like you were trying to control him."

Eragon broke in. He sounded weary, "Both of you, stop. This bickering is getting us nowhere. Arya, were you ordered to keep an eye on me and to intervene if I showed any sign of disloyalty, or doubt?" Arya couldn't meet his eyes. The sadness in them was too much for her. She bit her lip, trying to phrase the answer in a way that sounded positive.

"Just tell the truth." Eragon sat at the foot of the bed. Kachina immediately jumped up into his lap, leaning her head into his chest. He hugged her, and she smiled with joy. The scene was too much for Arya. She closed her eyes, tears threating to spill out of her eyes. Why was she being so emotional? She was a highly respected diplomat, used to facing down situations where emotions ran rampant. She was always the voice of reason, the meditator in discussions. Why was she acting so irrational?

Eragon sighed, and hugged Kachina tighter to him. "Why did you do this to her, Kachina?"

"I told you that brother was manipulated by the people he cared about. They forced him to kill and torture people. He just wanted justice, but they took over his body, took his freewill away. Just like she," Kachina gestured to Arya, "was trying to do to you. I had to make sure that would never happen."

Eragon looked at Arya, then and Kachina. "Are you going to making me choose between you two?"

"Eragon, she is obsessed with you." Arya pleaded, "It's…it's…wrong." Eragon arched an eyebrow. Arya changed her tactics. "What about Saphira? What does she say?"

Eragon chuckled, but was without humor. "She says that the choice is mine. As long as if I am truly certain about my decision, she will stand by me. I think she just wants me to be happy." He looked out the window, then at the little girl snuggled against his chest. The slow rhythm of her breathing showed that she was asleep. For a while, Rider and princess watched the young girl, as she dozed peacefully in his arms. "I can't believe she went this far."

Arya was silent. Then, "Is she really a part of Durza? Do you think she was telling the truth him being forced to do everything he did?"

"Yes. I saw all of Durza's memories just before he died. The spirits he summoned were the inhabitants of his destroyed village. They were the ones that controlled his body and mind. They all wanted revenge against the organization that supported the attack and they were willing to kill anyone that they thought had any connection to the organization."

"It wasn't the Empire?"

"It was the Varden. The town was rumored to have held many Imperial spies and a spymaster. They didn't want to take any chances, so they burned the town to the ground, and made it look like Imperial soldiers had destroyed the village. Everyone bought the story; there was no one alive to dispute it." Eragon met Arya's eyes. "The truth is written by the winners."

Arya looked at him sadly. "But what about us? I do miss you as a friend. You always did take my mind off the darker things that haunt my mind."

"Is that the truth?"

The silence stretched on for minutes. Then one word was breathed upon the wind. "Yes."

"Kachina is still a little girl. I don't want to fail her like I did to Elva. This time, it will be different."

"It wasn't your fault."

"Still…look, Kachina is hurt just as much as you. I'm not leaving her."

"I can't just forget what she did to me."

"Just as I can't forget what you said to me." Eragon seemed lost in thought. "If the spirits that inhabited Durza were anchored to this world by hate, why didn't they stay when I killed him."

Arya sighed, "Sometimes spirits can move on if they feel that their job is done. Prephas they felt that their vengeance was complete."

"But Kachina didn't leave. She always stays near me and always wants to make sure that I have freewill, unlike her brother. I think she is bound to this world by her guilt."

Arya considered that, "About what?"

"About her inability to help her brother. She feels like she failed him, and she doesn't want to fail again." Eragon looked out the window, watching the dancing shadows, "No wonder she went to such extremes. If I…we can help her get passed that guilt and assure her that I won't end up like her brother, she can leave this world without any regrets."

"That's a wild assumption."

"Do you trust me?" He looked at her, his eyes searching for the truth.

Arya looked at Kachina as she considered her answer. "If this gets us or anyone else killed, I'm going to murder you."

Eragon smiled.


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue (Because I can't resist writing a happy ending)

The wind blew across the crashing waves. The sea spray dashed against the cliff, and floated on the wind to bring the scent of the ocean to coast. The sun was setting, and a ship and two dragons cast shadows upon the ocean. A small figure watched the ship sail down the river, then stood up. As one dragon and its Rider passed over head, she whispered into the wind, "Stay with him and make him happy." The dragon glided into the horizon. Before it disappeared, its wings dipped and it set upon a course that would bring back to the departing ship. She smiled, "Thank you." Her long dark hair blew across her pale face as she turned and simply faded from the world.


End file.
